The present invention relates to a defibrillator having an integrated surveillance monitor, on the screen of which vital parameters of a patient can be displayed in the form of a rotatable screen content, having a built-in power supply device for power supply independent of the main power supply and having a connection device for the external power supply of the defibrillator.